Rêve sur l'archipel Sabaody
by Awako
Summary: Après sa bataille contre la marine sur l'archipel Sabaody, et sa rencontre avec Luffy, Kidd part rejoindre son navire. Mais en chemin, il croise la route d'un Pacifista. Et, en plus de cela, il se retrouve à se battre aux côtés du séduisant Trafalgar Law. Personne n'a jamais su comment ses deux là s'en étaient sorti... Ca vous intéresse de savoir ? Venez lire ma version ! OS


**Hellow !**

**Ma première fanfiction (sur Law et Kidd) est celle qui a eut le plus de succès. C'est donc avec plaisir que je poste une nouvelle fiction sur ce couple que j'affectionne tant owo**

**Autant prévenir de suite celles qui ont déjà lu ma première fiction, je trouve celle-ci beaucoup moins bien que la première ^^''' **

**_Pairing :_ Law X Kidd**

**_Rating :_ M (bien que je ne sois pas complètement satisfaite de mon lemon, m'enfin... Jugez par vous même !)**

**_Disclamer :_ encore une fois, tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même négative, ça m'aide à m'améliorer !**

**Bisous !**

* * *

"C'est Trafalgar Law. De vilaines rumeurs circulent a son sujet."

En entendant cette phrase, Trafalgar Law avait adressé sans même réfléchir un doigt d'honneur a son interlocuteur, ainsi qu'un sourire laissant apparaître son côté sadique dont lui seul avait le secret.

C'est seulement après qu'il l'avait reconnu. Des lèvres marquées de rouge, assorties a ses cheveux flamboyant, un manteau ouvert dévoilant les muscles de son torse.

Eustass Kidd. Le pirate le plus haut primé des supernovas. Celui qui parviendrait a le capturer empocherait 315 millions de Berrys. Prime très alléchante. Bien qu'elle n'intéresse absolument pas Law. Lui, serait plus intéressé par Eustass lui même.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier a la vue du geste très aimable de Law.

"Et en plus, il est mal élevé..."

* * *

Kidd s'échappait enfin de la salle de vente aux enchères. Décidément, l'imbécillité du Chapeau de Paille n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Il avait frappé un dragon céleste, et, quand la marine avait rappliqué, s'était attaqué a eux sans hésiter. Bien sur, Trafalgar Law et lui même s'était mêlé a la baston. Pas question de passer pour des taches !

Trafalgar... Kidd restait perplexe à son sujet. Il était vulgaire, certes, mais assez fortiche...et carrément séduisant. Ses doigts longs et fins (qui laissait Kidd imaginer la longueur de son..._/baffe intérieure pour pensée perverse/_), son visage marqué par de vilaines cernes, son torse caché sous son sweat, mais qui s'était relevé plusieurs fois pendant la bataille, laissant à Kidd le loisir de mater ses nombreux abdos.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la voix de son second alerta Kidd. Killer cria :

"Cap´tain Kidd !"

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le tir provenant de l'imposant personnage en face de lui. Son équipage accourut vers lui, mais tous s'arrêtèrent a la vue du mastodonte en face d'eux. Kidd jura.

"Merde... Qu'est ce qu'un capitaine corsaire fout ici ?"

* * *

Les mains en poches, le brun avançait paisiblement. Il venait de bien s'amuser a décapiter des Marines, il était donc plutôt de bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui, hélas, s'envola au moment même où il entendit Sashi et Penguin, deux de ces matelots, hurler a l'unisson:

"Capitaine ! Regardez par ici !"

Law se retourna, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Plusieurs hommes déjà a terre. Du sang un peu partout dans la clairière. D'autres hommes en train d'évacuer les blessés. Et deux autres, fous a liés, combattant un personnage faisant plus de deux fois leur taille.

"Nom d'un chien ! Un capitaine corsaire !"

Cette exclamation lui avait échapper. Bartholomew Kuma se tourna vers lui. Il eut a peine le temps de se jeter a terre avec ses hommes, qu'un des rayons du corsaire vient anéantir les arbres derrière eux. Law leur donna l'ordre de disparaître sur le champ, avant de rejoindre Kidd, qui venait de demander a Killer de déguerpir.

Kidd: qu'est ce que tu fous là, Trafalgar ?  
Law: tu crois avoir ta chance, seul contre un capitaine corsaire de son niveau ?  
Kidd: dégage ! C'est mon combat !  
Law: je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre, Eustass-ya. Pour la peine, je reste.  
Kidd: tu fais chier, oui !

Law lui bondit dessus, le poussant a terre et lui faisant éviter un tir de Kuma. Ils restèrent un moment interdit, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Kidd se redressa d'un coup, et entraîna Law derrière un gros rocher.

Kidd: ce n'est pas Kuma. Je l'ai déjà vu et affronter, là ce n'est pas ça.  
Law: ça ? Ce truc est humain !  
Kidd: la ferme quand je parle ! Il paraît que le docteur trucmuche...  
Law: Vegapunk.  
Kidd: c'est ça. Il paraît qu'il aurait créer des cyborgs à l'image de Kuma.  
Law: ce serait un de leur fameux "Pacifista" ?  
Kidd: qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ?!  
Law: rien, évidemment, ce n'est pas dans tes cordes que de réfléchir, Eustass-ya.

Le roux explosa intérieurement de rage. Il sortit de sa cachette, et fonça vers le robot afin de lui démonter la face. Law le regarda faire, et son sourire réapparut.

"C'est bien ce que je dis. Incapable de réfléchir."

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, le Pacifista se releva. Law s'appuya sur son précieux nodachi, à genoux sur le sol. Il était pas mal blessé, mais ce n'était que des douleurs superficielles. Il regarda Kidd. Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il respirait fort et rapidement. Et le Pacifista marchait a nouveau vers eux. Law serra plus fort son nodachi, et ferma les yeux. Ils allaient y passer...non. Pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas encore vaincu cette crapule de Doflamingo. Il n'avait pas encore découvert le One Piece. Il n'était pas encore devenu le seigneur des pirates. Seulement...

Kidd ne bougeait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si lui s'en sortait, Kidd mourrait. S'il ne faisait rien, ou s'il tentait de sauver Kidd en même temps que sa peau, ils y passeraient tous les deux. Il entendit le Roux murmurer, en ouvrant faiblement les yeux :

"Cours si tu le peux, Trafalgar. Autant que l'un de nous deux vive."

Cet imbécile avait une prime très élevé, car il se fichait des civils aux alentours quand il se battait. Pas Law. Lui, il était tout d'abord médecin. Il sauvait des vies. Et bizarrement, celle de Kidd l'importait un peu trop a son goût.  
Law attrapa Kidd dans ses bras, et le balança dans la forêt. Il vit le rayon partir, tenta de se pousser pour l'esquiver...

**/point de vue de Kidd/**

Mon corps décolla du sol. Puis heurta un tronc d'arbre dans la forêt. Un rayon de lumière m'aveugla. Puis un cri déchirant me perça les oreilles... Trafalgar ?!

**/fin du point de vue de Kidd/**

**/point de vue de Law/**

Ma jambe me brûle... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en feu... Je m'entends hurler à pleins poumon... On dirait que même mon muscle a pris feu... J'ai tellement mal ! Je vais crever, car le Pacisfista est juste au dessus de moi...  
Merde... C'est pas d'une fin comme ça que je voulais... Et Kidd ? Il va bien ? Je l'ai vu seulement quelques minutes...mais bizarrement, je l'apprécie. Il a pas l'air si con qu'on le dit...  
Je vois le Pacifista charger son tir... Cette fois il va me toucher en plein coeur... Je ferme les yeux, le plus fort que je peux, et je sers les dents...

**/fin du point de vue de Law/**

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Law se réveilla. Il avait mal à la jambe. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Il se redressa, mais deux mains se posèrent sur son torse.

Kidd: reste ici Trafalgar.  
Law: Eustass...qu'est ce que je fous ici ?  
Kidd: t'es blessé a la jambe. On voit carrément ton muscle. On te ramènera parmi les tiens demain. On ne reste pas là pour la guerre qui se prépare.  
Law: d'accord...mais...comment m'as tu sauvé ?  
Kidd: sauver ?! J'ai juste évité d'avoir une dette envers ton équipage, oui !

Trafalgar esquissa un mince sourire. Un instant, il avait cru avoir marquer l'esprit du roux autrement que par sa vulgarité. Il se rallongea donc normalement, quoi que quelque peu déçu. Pourquoi déçu ? Ressentirait il des...sentiments...pour Eustass ?

Kidd aussi était...déçu. Il avait sorti ça du tac au tac. Pourtant, il appréciait Law. Il le trouvait attirant de toute part.

Kidd: je vais te laisser te reposer, Trafalgar.  
Law: c'est trop aimable..  
Kidd: si déjà t'es sur mon bateau, ferme la.  
Law: c'est toi qui cause..  
Kidd: tu m'énerves Trafalgar !  
Law: tout le plaisir est pour moi...

Dans un élan de rage, contrarié du sens de la répartie de son invité, Kidd l'attrapa par les épaules.

Et l'embrassa.

On ne saurait dire si c'est Law ou Kidd qui fut le plus surpris. Mais les deux reculèrent vivement, Law échouant malencontreusement sur son lit d'appoint, et grimaçant de douleur. Kidd se mît a bégailler :

Kidd: je...désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'était...pour que tu te taises, et...  
Law: la ferme ! J'ai mal là, j'en ai rien a foutre !..  
Kidd: tu...quoi ?!

Sans que Kidd n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Law s'évanouit, sa douleur à la jambe étant trop grande, et ces autres blessures n'ayant pas tout a fait disparu. Kidd s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le changer de cabine. Il l'installa dans son lit à lui, bien plus confortable.

* * *

Law ouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit Kidd, allongé contre lui, a peine vêtu d'un pantalon, la tête contre son torse. Il rougit. Il n'était même pas gêné. Il était presque...heureux ? Il remua légèrement, et réveilla Kidd.

Kidd: mmh...qu'est ce tu fous la, Trafalgar ?  
Law: je me pose la même question.  
Kidd:...okey, je rêve.

Et là dessus, Kidd embrassa Law pour la seconde fois.

Trop surpris, Law ne bougea pas. Mais quand il sentit Kidd lui mordiller la bouche pour l'embrasser mieux que ça, il ne pût s'empêcher de croire lui aussi que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve . Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, et la langue de Kidd vint caresser la sienne. Quelque part, il était ravi de ce qui se passait. Et il l'était encore plus a la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Il sentait l'entrejambe de Kidd se durcir contre ses cuisses. Et il devait avouer que lui aussi était très excité.

Ils se voulaient mutuellement. Ils se désiraient tellement fort qu'ils en tremblaient. Law souffrait toujours à la jambe, mais son envie, son désir immense prenait le dessus. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva nu comme un ver sur le lit du capitaine, et Kidd le fut tout aussi rapidement.

Law sentit qu'un doigt le pénétrait. Cette intrusion le fit grimacer, et pousser une plainte de douleur. Kidd se montra d'une patience inhabituelle chez lui. Il bougea lentement son doigt, puis en introduisit un second, puis un troisième. Law se tortillait, partagé entre plaisir et douleur.

Kidd l'observait. Un rêve, hein ? Il avait réussi à gober ça, ET à faire gober ça a Law. Ridicule. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avouer ses sentiments ? Il en était sûr maintenant. Voir Law dans tout ses états lui donnait envie de jouir. Juste en le regardant. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. S'il n'avait pas été un supernova, qui plus est son ennemi, il l'aurait engagé sur son équipage, rien que pour pouvoir le voir tous les jours, caresser sa peau légèrement mate, observer ses séduisants yeux gris, toucher ses soyeux cheveux noirs, effleurer ses lèvres rouges... Il l'aimait. Ça s'imposait a lui comme une évidence. Une petite journée, et le voilà amoureux comme un collégien. Karma de merde.

* * *

Law gémissait a chaque vas et viens de Kidd sur son membre. Sentir la langue de son désormais amant sur ses parties les plus sensibles le faisait grimper au septième ciel. Là, il était au paradis. Il se sentit grimper encore plus lorsqu'Eustass le pénétra d'un coup de bassin. Il cria. De douleur. Mais surtout de bonheur, et d'excitation. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait jouir. Kidd gémissait lui aussi. Ce qu'il se passait était sûrement le moment le plus plaisant qu'il est vécu depuis le début de sa carrière de pirate. Il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, mais avec Law, c'était différent. Il était celui qu'il avait toujours désiré, qu'il désirait, et qu'il désirerait toujours.

Le brun se sentit venir. Il gémissait de plus en plus, ne parvenant pas à s'arrêter. Il sentit Kidd se déverser en lui. Et il l'imita à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent. Ils respirèrent le plus calmement possible. C'est Kidd qui lança :

Kidd: c'est...le plus beau rêve que j'ai fait...  
Law: parce que t'y crois toujours ?

Law attrapa le poignet de Kidd, et lui fit un lonnnng suçon dessus. Il fit le même sur son cou. Eustass grimaça, Trafalgar lui sourit (moment très rare, d'ailleurs).

Law: c'est toujours un rêve ?  
Kidd: non...mais... Tu...tu...tu me...m'aimes ?  
Law: t'es drôle quand tu bafouilles.  
Kidd: Law !  
Law: je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Là dessus, le pirate des Heart's embrassa Kidd. Un vrai baiser amoureux. Un vrai baiser à eux. Juste à eux.

* * *

Kidd regarda le sous marin des Heart´s partir. Law lui avait promis de revenir. Il s'était déclaré. Lui aussi. Ils avaient couchés ensemble...

Kidd frissonna. Exquise sensation après cet acte, qui pourtant datait de la veille... Sensation de bonheur total. D'euphorie. Il ne s'en remettait pas, il se sentait toujours sur un petit nuage...

Ils se reverraient bientôt. Kidd en était sur.

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ?**

**Bonne journée, bisous ! :)**


End file.
